Trick And Treat!
by Snowflakes01
Summary: Namaku adalah Nate River, aku tinggal disebuah kota kecil bernama Winchester, tak jauh dari kota tempatku tingggal ada sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat yang terkenal akan mitos 'Twins Kidnaper' yang mengatakan, jika seorang anak kecil datang sendiri maka...


**Disclaimer : Death Note is belong to Ohba and Ohta**

**Author: Snowflakes01**

**Genre: Horor/Supranatural/Mystery**

**Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita ini tombol back masih menunggu.**

**Summary: Namaku adalah Nate River, aku tinggal disebuah kota kecil bernama Winchester, tak jauh dari kota tempatku tingggal ada sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat yang terkenal akan mitos 'Twins Kidnaper' yang mengatakan, jika seorang anak kecil datang ke hutan ini sendirian, maka akan ada arwah kembar yang menculik mereka dan membawanya bersama mereka selamanya….**

**Warning: Out Of Character, Alur terlalu cepat, Original Character, Miss-typo(s),Ending nge-gantung Dan masih banyak lagi**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam hutan, tak memperdulikan peringatan kedua orang tuaku dan masyarakat sekitar, Masa bodoh dengan mitos konyol itu! Sambil merapatkan jaketku, aku kembali melangkah masuk kedalam hutan, Hutan di pinggiran Winchester ini terkenal dengan mitos 'Twins Kidnaper'. Sebuah mitos konyol yang tidak pernah terbukti kenyataanya, mitos yang mengatakan, jika kau pergi ke hutan di pinggir Winchester ini sendirian, maka kau akan diculik oleh dua arwah kembar dan akan membawamu bersama mereka selamanya, mitos konyol bukan? Warga sekitar sangat mempercayai mitos konyol itu, itulah sebabnya mengapa anak kecil dilarang pergi ke hutan ini sendirian.

Aku terus melangkah masuk kedalam hutan, hutan ini benar-benar lebat. Pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi disertai dedaunan yang rimbun membuat hutan ini minim akan caahaya, sebagian besar permukaan kayu disini ditutupi lumut, akar-akar besar dan kokoh mencuat keluar dari dalam tanah. Membuat kesan suram di hutan ini bertambah, semakin kedalam cahaya semakin minim dan udara semakin dingin. Aku melirik jam yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tanganku, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 PM, aku mengadahkan kepalaku kearah langit yang terlihat dibalik rerimbunan. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang sekarang mendung? Entahlah, ditempat ini sangat minim cahaya. Aku kembali melangkah semakin kedalam semakin gelap. Mau takmau aku meraih senter didalam tas yang berisi perbekalan yang sudah aku siapkan. Sudah 3 jam yang lalu aku berjalan didalam hutan tapi tidak ada apa-apa, Haha! Sudah kubilang kan? Mitos ini hanya bualan belaka! See? Aku bahkan tidak menemukan apapun disini selain lumut dan tumbuhan. Mungkin seseorang mengarang cerita itu hanya untuk mencegah anak-anak memasuki hutan! Mereka sepertinya takut kalau anak mereka tersesat. Dengan santai aku melanjutkan perjalananku, entah kenapa tapi aku ingin memasuki hutan ini lebih dalam, padahal sebagian dariku mengatakan aku harus pulang. Aku terkejut melihat sebuah bangunan tua ditengah hutan, Gila! Ada saja yang mau tinggal ditengah hutan suram begini! Jangan-jangan arwah dalam mitos itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang tinggal dirumah ini?

"Nate…."

Hah? Aku menolehkan kepalaku, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku mendekati rumah itu, tak memperdulikan panggilan yang tadi kudengar. Aku mengintip melalui jendela usang di rumah itu, gelap, tak ada yang bisa kulihat selain bayangan gelap.

"Nate…."

Oke, sekarang aku mulai takut, suara itu benar-benar menyeramkan! Tetapi anehnya, biarpun aku takut, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah ini, karena rasa penasaran yang membuncah aku menggenggam gagang pintu klasik rumah tua ini, rumah yang terbilang besar ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan, menimbulkan suara berderit khas rumah tua. Aku memasuki rumah itu, anehnya rumah itu sangat bersih, padahal dari luar rumah ini benar-benar usang! Aku menyorotkan senterku menyapu seluruh ruangan ini, mataku tertuju pada sebuah lukisan yang digantung ditengah ruangan, sebuah lukisan gadis berambut pirang dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah mengenakan pakaian atau kostum? Halloween, sang gadis tengah mengenakan kostum penyihir lengkap dengan topi kerucutnya, ditopi itu terdapat sebuah pita berwarna putih, gadis itu tengah tersenyum sambil memegan topinya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kananya bergandengan dengan pemuda disebelahnya, entah kostum apa yang dikenakan sang pemuda, yang jelas kostumnya tidak jauh berbeda, ia mengenakan celana pendek dan jubah berwarna merah, topinya adalah sebuah topi yang sering digunakan oleh para pesulap dengan pita tali kecil berwana maroon. Ia menggenggam tangan sang gadis dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kananya menggenggam sebuah kapak yang lumayan besar.

"Akhirnya kau datang~ Kami sudah menunggumu lho!" Aku terkejut, aku mambalikkan tubuhku, dihadapanku terdapat sosok yang ada didalam lukisan itu, sang gadis yang tadi menyapaku tersenyum manis, apa mereka tinggal disini? Apakah mereka akan marah padaku yang seenaknya memasuki rumah mereka?

"Kau tidak perlu takut pada kami,… kami hanya ingin berteman denganmu…" Lanjut sang pemuda.

"Ah kakak! Betapa tidak sopanya kita! Seharusnya kita memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu! Perkenalkan, namaku Natalie Birthday! Dan ini kakakku! Namanya Beyond Birthday!" Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, mata birunya itu benar-benar misterius, aku menatap kakakknya yang bermata ruby itu, matanyapun tak kalah misteriusnya.

"Ya, Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, lil sist… Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku sudah lapar… apa kau tidak lil sist?" Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah padaku, kemudian ia menggenggam tanganku, begitu pula dengan Natalie, mereka menggenggem tanganku, rasanya hangat…

"Baiklah~ ayo kita makan!" Gadis pirang itu kemudian menarik tanganku, mengajakku melewati lorong-lorong gelap dirumah itu, suasana dirumah ini tak kalah suramnya dengan hutan,tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa hangat dan nyaman disini.

Akhirnya kami sampai diruang makan, ruang makan itu dipenuhi dengan cake, permen, teh, gula, sirup dan berbagai makanan manis lainya. Natalie menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkanku untuk duduk, ia kemudian duduk disebelahku, begitu pula dengan Beyond.

"Nah, sekarang kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Beyond padaku . sebelum sempat menjawab Natalie menyelaku.

"Bagaimana dengan tongkat ajaib bernama kayu manis?" Ia tersenyum lalu menyodorkanku setoples kayu manis. Tongkat ajaib? Sepertinya Natalie benar-benar ingin menjadi penyihir.

"Kayu manis adalah tongkat ajaib, hanya dengan serbuknya kita bisa menikmati sirup paling manis didunia…" Kali ini Beyond angkat bicara.

"Benar apa kata kakak, bagaimana? Kau mau?" Aku mengambil sebatang kayu manis dan mulai menggiggitnya, rasanya memang sangat manis. Melihat mereka tersenyum seperti itu entah kenapa membuatku merasa nyaman didekat mereka.

"Selanjutnya, bagaimana dengan segelas teh? Kau mau?" Beyond menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat meneguknya sampai habis. Entah kenapa, setelah meminum teh itu aku menjadi mengantuk, aku merasakan tangan Natalie menutup kedua mataku dengan tanganya yang dilapisi sarung tangan.

"Tidurlah Nate Jika kau tidur kau akan merasa tenang dan bahagia, tidak perlu takut dengan kejamnya dunia…" Natalie membisikiku, membuatku semakin mengantuk.

"Ayo ikut dengan kami! Aku akan menuntunmu! Hei, kau tak perlu takut pada kami, oke?" Beyond meraih tangan kananku, ia menyeretku menuju sebuah ruangan.

"Maafkan aku Beyond, tetapi aku harus pulang…" Bisikku padanya, kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Sayangnya kau tidak bisa pulang Nate ini sudahlah perjanjian kita!" Suara Natalie terdengar samar, sebelum akhirnya aku tertidur didalam dekapan Natalie.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, aku merasakan sesuatu menutupi mataku, sebuah penutup mata.  
>Aku bisa melihat melalui celah di penutup mataku, Beyond dan Natalie tengah duduk sambil berbincang ringan. Ruangan ini terlihat menyeramkan, cahaya lentera yang suram, langit malam yang kelabu tanpa bintang, bayangan kasur dan kakiku, tetapi… Tidak ada bayangan Natalie dan Beyond! Aku merinding, mereka berada cukup dekat dengan tembok, seharusnya bayangan mereka terlihat jelas!, jangan-jangan, mereka itu Twins kidnaper? Atau lebih tepatnya… penculik kembar berwujud arwah!.<p>

"Kau sudah bangun Nate? Wah,wah… kau ini memang anak nakal! Beraninya kau bangun seawal ini!" Benyond menatapku kesal.

"Jika penutup matamu lepas dengan mudah, bagaimana jika aku yang membutaknmu?" Natalie mengatakan itu sabil menunjukkan sebuah pisau tajam didepan wajahku, aku takut. Sangat takut.

"Kami hanya bercanda! Jangan anggap serius perkataan kami!" Ucap Beyond. Aku takut mengingat mereka ini sebenarnya adalah arwah.

"Hei! Jadi itu balasanmu untuk kami? Ayolah, tersenyum pada kami! Tunjukkan wajah manismu itu jika sedang tersenyum!" Natalie menambahi, ia menyentuh sudut bibirku dan menariknya membentuk sebuah senyuman, kemudian ia meletakkan jarinya sendiri kesudut bibirnya dan tersenyum, Beyondpun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Natalie, menunjukkan sebuah senyuman manis. Akupun tersenyum.

"Hmm… kau memang tersenyum, tapi sayangnya senyummu itu masih dipaksakan! Ayo kita bermain!" Beyond menarik tangan Natalie, tiba-tiba mereka menghilang.

"Hey…Berikan padaku? Hahaha…" Aku merasakan sebuah metal meraba leherku. Tiba-tiba saja, benda metal itu menggores tipis kulitku. Aku takut, sangat takut! Tak memperdulikan pelukan hangat dari Natalie, aku melepaskan diriku paksa dan berlari.

"Hei, kenapa kau melihatku seperti tikus yang ketakutan? Apa yang menyebabkanmu membelalak seperti itu? Susu ini akan membuatmu merasa baikan, ayo cicipi!" Beyond mencegahku dari depan, ia menyodorkan segelas susu hangat dengan bola mata yang mengambang, membuatku semakin takut. Hingga akhirnya aku merasakan Natalie menarikku.

"Ini adalah rumahku! Rumah hangat yang tidak berbeda dari rumahmu! Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini bersama kami! Kita akan bermain bersama dan memakan kayu manis setiap hari!" Natalie menarikku kekamarnya.

"Satu-satunya yang harus kau lakukan adalah serahkan jiwamu pada kami sebagai imbalan…"

"Ti…ti…tidak! Aku tidak ingin tinggal dengan kalian! Aku ingin pulang!" aku berusaha lari tapi mereka menahanku.

"Bukankah tadi kakak sudah memperingatkanmu jika ini sudah terikat dengan perjanjian." Natalie menolehkan kepalanya, ia menatapku memalui sudut matanya.

"A…Aku tidak pernah berjanji apapun!" Aku membranikan diriku untuk menjawab Natalie yang sebenarnya adalah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban.

"…Jika kau memasuki rumah ini, maka kau sudah terikat dengan perjanjian…" Beyond menatapku sesaat.

"Sudahlah kak, kita harus membuatnya bertemu 'mereka', 'mereka' pasti akan senang mendapat teman baru!" ujar Natalie ceria.

"Kau taklah perlu bertanya apa, Dimana atau kenapa! Kau bahkan tidak perlu tahu separuh dari hal ini!" Natalie mengucapkanya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau ingin cake lagi Nate? Cake akan membuatmu mempercayai kami dan membuatmu tidak merasakan keramah-tamahan palsu ini!" Beyond menyeringai lebar. Keramah-tamahan palsu? Sial! Mereka memang menipuku!

"Ayo! Berikan itu pada kami! Cepat! Cepat!" Natalie bersenandung kecil sambil menyodorkan tanganya, membuatku bingung.

"Ayo! Cepat berikan pada kami jiwamu itu! Kami menginginkanya!" Natalie kini ikut menyeringai ketika Beyond mengatakan hal itu.

"Well, jika kau tidak mau memberikanya, maka kami akan mengambilnya….dengan paksa…" Seketika aku merasa tubuhku menegang, rasa sakit yang menghujam dada kiriku ini benar-benar luar biasa sakit! Aku bisa melihat Natalie menusukkan sebuah pisau bermata ganda padaku.

"…Benar sis, kita akan mengambilnya dengan paksa! Dengan itu maka kau akan selalu bersama kami… selamanya…" Beyond mengarahkan kapaknya -tiba saja, semuanya menjadi gelap….

.

.

.

"…seorang polisi hutan mendengarkan suara jeritan anak-anak disebuah rumah ditengah hutan, anehnya, kami tidak bisa menemukan seorangpun, yang kami temukan hanyalah genangan darah yang masih basah diatas tempat tidur, setelah digeledah dengan puluhan polisi setempat, kami tidak bisa menemukan sesosok mayat ataupun bangkai binatang disana, korban diperkirakan seseorang bernama Nate River yang dikabarkan hilang bertepatan dengan seorang polisi hutan bernama Smith Ribertson yang mengaku mendengar suara jeritan didalam rumah. Polisi masih mengadakan penyelidikan untuk lebih jelas- Maaf, tetapi kami menemukan sepucuk surat yang diikat dengan lonceng dan boneka jerami yang bertuliskan, _Kami kembali, terima kasih atas teman yang sudah kalian kirim untuk kami!_ Apa ini adalah surat dari Twins Kidnaper? Untuk sementara, polisi akan menyelidikinya lebih lanjut-"

.

.

.

"Jadi kakak, sepertinya mereka benar-benar percaya dengan kita ya? Hihihi…" Gadis pirang itu tertawa kecil.

"Hmm… sepertinya kau benar sis, mereka enar-benar bodoh!"

"Tapi setidaknya, kita punya teman baru…" Gadis itu kemudian berlutut, menggenggam tangan seorang pemuda dengan jahitan kasar didada dan lehernya.

"Aku setuju denganmu sis…" Pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Ayo! Sepertinya kita akan punya teman baru!" Gadis itu menyeringai, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah hendak memasuki rumah tua itu sambil meneriakkan nama 'Nate'.

"…Apapun yang membuatmu senang lil sist…" Beyond kemudian menggenggam tangan Natalie dan mengajaknya menemui anak berambut merah itu.

.

.

.

**END**

Pojok Curhat Author:

Nee~ saya kembali minna~ (Readers: Gak nanya!) Jangan kejam dong~ Saya numpang 'nyampah' di fandom ini (._.) Maafkan saya kalau misalnya cerita ini aneh dan jelek, sebenarnya fanfic ini saya untukkan pada Halloween, tapi karena tangan saya gatal ingin mempublish fic ini, sekali lagi mohon maaf! Ini juga fic selingan, dikarenakan saya mengalami writers block yang membuat saya malas melanjutkan fic-fic saya, tapi berhubung mood saya membaik setelah mendengar lagu 'Trick and Treat' nya duo Kagamine, saya langsung semangat menulis fic… berhubung saya lagi nggak semangat melanjutkan changed yang bergenre humor, alias saya lagi ingin yang 'mistis-mistis' maka viola! Jadilah fic nggak bermutu ini. Thanks for reading minna-san! Will you review and review please? *Puppy eyes* silahkan tekan yombol ijo-ijo dibaawah! 8D

\\/

Review! 


End file.
